


Fluffy oneshots

by Roxrezi (sovereignProviso)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Crotula, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, arafef - Freeform, drug mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sovereignProviso/pseuds/Roxrezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A while back, I got a load of requests for oneshots with Homestuck characters, so I thought it was probably about time I uploaded them somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. AraFef Cave Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was written like a year ago rip I still haven't written anything for the other requests.

Aradia peered into the of the cave, her eyes taking their time to adjust to the darkness that surrounded her. She could hear the faint sounds of water swishing against the rocks up ahead of her, but as there was so little light it was hard to tell how close she was to it. Taking out her palmhusk, she opened trollian and messaged Feferi.

AA: Are you sure that this is where you wanted to meet me?

She asked, taking a few tentative steps forwards. Before she could move even a metre forward, however, her palmhusk vibrated; signalling that she had received a message.

CC: Yes I’m s)(ore, silly! )(old on a second…

As she read the message, a purple light appeared ahead of her, illuminating the cave. Then, as she watched, more lights of different colours started to pop up, coming from another chamber ahead of her.

Aradia could finally take a proper look around her and gave out a small gasp as she saw that if she had moved any further forward, she would have walked right off the edge she was standing on. Stepping back and taking a short sigh of relief, she continued on towards the chamber where the light was coming from.

“Feferi?” She called out, almost at the entrance to the chamber. Taking a few more steps forward, she found herself tackled to the rocky ground by a warm, slightly damp, over enthusiastic hug from her matesprit.

“Oh Aradia, I’m so happy to see you!!” Feferi laughed as she then attacked Aradia’s face with small kisses. As the seadweller kissed her nose, Aradia wrapped her arms around the other girl and sat up, wincing a little from the bruises she was bound to have from hitting the floor so hard.

“I’m happy to see you too, fef.” Aradia said, grinning at her matesprit and giving the girl a small kiss on her lips. Giggling a little, Feferi got off of Aradia’s lap and stood up, helping the other girl up too.

“Come on, I’ve got everything looking shella cute!” Feferi said excitedly, taking Aradia’s hand and tugging her behind her as she lead the lowblood further into the chamber. Once they were in the middle of it, Feferi stretched out her arms with a proud, “Tadaah!”

Aradia couldn’t believe her eyes as she took in the scene. All around her were small deep sea plants which were giving off the dim light from before. Those by themselves could have been a sight to behold, but what really touched her heart was the blanket laid out in front of her, with a picnic basket on top of it full of her favourite foods; a husktop with troll Indianna Jones all set up and ready to go; and a load of pillows, cushions, and blankets set all up in a pile for them to cuddle (or “cuttle”) in.

“Do you like it?” Feferi asked, sitting down by the blanket pile and patting the blanket next to her to indicate that Aradia should take a seat too.

“Like it?” Aradia replied, rushing to sit down and envelop Feferi in a massive hug, “I love it, and I love you.”

“I love you too, my baarilliant matesprit!!” The fuchsiablood said, planting a loving kiss on the other’s lips. Aradia instantly reciprocated, pulling Feferi as close to her as was trollianly possible. The two stayed like that for a while, just holding each other close and smooching each other softly. After a few minutes however, Feferi pulled back and gestured towards the husktop. “So shall we get the movie started?”


	2. CroTula Drunk Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A humanstuck CroTula fic I wrote years ago and forgot to post anywhere but Tumblr.

Cautiously, Latula rang the doorbell of Meulin’s house. Her best friend was throwing a party for god knows what reason, but she was there early to help the cat-obsessed teen get the house ready and ‘radical’ for when the party began.

When the door flew open, she was greeted with a delighted squeal and a hug so strong it nearly knocked her clean over. Adjusting her scarlett shades so that they didn’t fall off, she hugged Meulin back before she got dragged into the house.

“MOG 'Tula, I don’t think you understand how excited I am about this!” Meulin exclaimed, walking into her bedroom. “I’m also a little nervous…” she added, her bright expression flickering to a worried frown.

“Meuz-beuz you got this.” Latula reassured her, dumping the backpack containing her change of clothes onto the bed.

“I hope you’re right” Meulin said, chewing on her bottom lip in worry, “but there’s no time to have doubts now! We need to get everything ready!”

“Hey just a question grl” Latula interrupted, causing Meulin to give her a questioning look and hum in response, “is MT gunna be here tonight?”

Latula had cause for concern when it came to Mituna. A year or so ago, they had been in a pretty serious relationship-she had even loved him for a while-but recently they had had a pretty violent breakup. They had both said horrible, heart breaking things to each other and now even the mention of his name caused her heart to break a little more out of shame and remorse. But by the look on Meulin’s face, it seemed like she had forgotten all about their history.

“Latula I’m so sorry, Purrloz simply wouldn’t come without bringing him along too, and we need him to come because he’s bringing all the good alcohol.” she tried to explain but trailed off towards the end, her ebony features sending Latula an apologetic glance.

Latula supposed that she should have expected this to happen, what with Kurloz being super tight with Mituna. Oh well, at least there would be alcohol. She wondered if it was possible to drink so much that she wouldn’t care if her ex boyfriend was in the same building as her.

“It’s cool Meu.” Latula said, smiling reassuringly at her best friend.

For the next hour, they got the house ready. That included decorating the entire downstairs area with fairy lights; setting up the sound system in the living room; making sure Meulin’s little sister Nepeta was safely round at Latula’s house , having a sleep-over with Terezi; and sorting out all the alcohol and soft drinks Meulin already had in her house.

“Not to mention this purretty sweet shit I’m going to hit up later.” Meulin sniggered as they were arranging the drinks, taking a packet of weed from her bra to show Latula.

Rolling her eyes, Latula cackled along with her as she gave Meulin one of her legendary-and surprisingly painful-high fives. Not that she was going to smoke any herself, but she was too used to the other girl’s slight habit to keeping her drugs in her bra. Anyway, she wasn’t going to be a square and jack on other people’s fun. She wasn’t Kankri after all. 

When everything was ready, they went back into Meulin’s room to get properly dressed.

Curling her strawberry-blonde hair, she patted down the teal and red playsuit she was wearing and sighed. Looking into the mirror, she locked eyes with her reflection and sent herself a disapproving stare. It wasn’t right that she was getting so worked up over seeing Mituna again-even if it was the first social event that she would go to at the same time as him after the breakup.

“Alright letz kick this Meuzina.” Latula grinned, trying to push down her nerves behind her rad persona.

A few hours later, all the people had arrived and the party seemed to be going great. As soon as Latula had spotted Mituna, she grabbed as much alcohol as she could and drank it, leaving her in a more care free-if not rather reckless-state.

She was just about to stagger over to the kitchen to get another drink when she felt a hand pluck at her arm and she clumsily turned around to lay eyes on the drunken grin of one Mr Cronus Ampora. She tilted her head questioningly, wondering as to why he had got her attention.

“Hey… hey Lat babe” Cronus said, stumbling over his words in his intoxicated state, “did it hurt when you”-he paused to hiccup-“when you are you the sun because you’ve been runnin’ through my mind all day.”

“What?”

“Fuck that didn’t come out right.” He cursed, his eyebrows furrowing in annoyance.

Narrowing her eyes at him, Latula couldn’t tell if he was for real. Granted, his slurred speech mixed with his jumbled up pick-up lines were pretty hilarious, but she could never tell with this guy. Not even in school.

“Are you okayz Crobronio?” She slurred, putting a clumsy hand on his shoulder.

“No I think I’ve had too many of alcohol.” He said, his eyes instantly going wide as he realised what that could have meant. “Not that I wouldn’t talk to such a hot chick as you if I wasn’t totally plastered.”

“Pfft, your voice sounds funny when you do those w’s and v’s.” Latula cackled, at first not noticing the slightly hurt expression on the other’s face. When she did, however she bit her lip and papped his arm apologetically. “I mean it’s cute y'know?”

His face lightened up a little after she said that and he slung an arm around her shoulder. Giggling a little, she leaned into him, catching them both off balance and sending them toppling over onto a nearby beanbag.

For a few moments, they both stared at each other in shock before Latula rested her head against his chest and spluttered with laughter. Soon after, they were both helpless and shaking with intoxicated laughter. As they calmed down, Latula felt his arms wrap around her a bit more, holding her to him a little tighter than he was before. She was about to say something or pull away, but she did have to admit that it was rather nice. 

Woah, wait no. This guy was the ultimate skeeze ball, not to mention the guy who had been bullying her ex boyfriend ever since he stepped foot into highschool. So why did she then, instead of feeling disgusted and pulling away, did she relax into his touch and snake her arms around his waist?

A surprised noise made its was out of Cronus’ mouth before he grinned and nuzzled his nose against the top of her head. Sighing contentedly, Latula gave in and snuggled up closer to him. She couldn’t smell anything, but if she could she was sure he would smell like someone had drenched him in cheap LYNX body spray-unpleasant to some, but from what she could remember, it was a rather nice smell.

By that time, it was coming towards the end of the party and as they lay awkwardly cuddled together on the beanbag, she yawned slowly and curled up next to him.

“Y'know, I’ve had a crush on you for ages.” He murmured softly into her hair. Well this was certainly something new.

“I bet you tell all the peepz that.” She mumbled back, her brows furrowing in confusion. Was he trying to hit on her or did he genuinely like her? Usually in school, he would hit on her the least-if at all-tending to go for Meenah and Porrim more than anyone else.

“No I mean it. You’re pretty and hot and overall a really cool cat.” He burbled out, idly playing with a strand of her hair.

Without really thinking, she leaned up and brushed her lips softly against his. He seemed to freeze for a second, trying to take in what just happened before his cheeks became dusted with a bright red. Taking this as a go-ahead, Latula kissed him again more purposely, grinning into the kiss as she felt him reciprocate. His hand came up to gently cup her face and she leaned into his touch.

Eventually, she pulled back and rested her head in the crook of his neck. What the hell did she just do?! She guessed it didn’t matter now. She would leave that to sober Latula to figure out she should do after her recent actions. Right now, all she wanted was to go to sleep.

As she felt her eyes go heavy, she nuzzled into his neck and snuggled closer to him. For now, at least, she wasn’t feeling any regret for what she had done. And by the way he held her tight and kissed her cheek, she was sure he wasn’t either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is even older than the first fic in this compilation but w/e. I've improved a lot since I wrote this, but I really can't be bothered to re-write it. So please enjoy!!


End file.
